shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Photo Op
Photo Op is the first episode of the eleventh season of The New Girl, The Election. The episode follows Nick Brown, while he finds his place at Twin Branches High as the newspaper club's photographer. The episode was released on April 19, 2012. Synopsis Despite the earthquake, school presses on, and Nick is trying his best to fit into the new school order. Can you help Nick find his place at Twin Branches? Plot After school, Nick, Sam, Howard and Zoe are spending time in the park. They talk about the earthquake, which has shut down Twin Branches High due to the damages, with classes being moved into mobile classrooms in the parking lot temporarily. When asked where the football players would be practicing now, Howard states that they would be practicing at an off-campus park, although he hopes that they could repair the football field before graduation. Sam is shocked to remember that Howard is graduating with the class of 2012, with Zoe disclosing that she is unsure what to do when he graduates if he goes to a college far away. Nick says that while long-distance relationships are difficult to maintain, their relationship will be fine if they have consistent communication and that the challenge would help them grow closer as a couple, comforting Zoe. Howard, Zoe and Sam prepare to leave for practice for their respective sports, reminding Nick that he still doesn't know where to fit in. Unsure of where to go, he starts following Sam, to which Sam explains that she would get in trouble if she brought him to swim practice. Although he promises not to go to her practice, he suggests multiple dates to go on everyday throughout the week, which Sam takes umbrage to, desiring to also have some time for other things. She recommends that he spend some time apart from Howard and Zoe as well and make friends that share his own interests and hobbies. Nick approaches the newspaper club members, Brendan, Denni and Angie, at their new meeting spot, the diner. He tells them that he wants to join the club as their photographer. Denni tasks him with taking photos of different cliques for the article on the aftermath of the earthquake, an emotional piece that would send a positive message and uplift school spirit. She jokes with Brendan and Angie about an incident where a garden snake slithered under Brendan's shirt. Nick doesn't understand the humor in the story, to which Angie explains that it is an inside joke, making him feel bad. Immediately after, Nick starts working on the article. He approaches the football team in the woods behind the school about posing for a picture that would show how the earthquake would affect them. He has the team stand on the log, which provides a heroic image. The football players are excited to see their image in the newspaper. Next, Nick goes to the cheerleaders, who are practicing in the park. Jessica lounges in the shade of the gazebo, as she directs the cheerleaders before giving them a break. Nick greets an unfriendly Jessica and asks her for photos of her and the cheerleaders. Jessica denies, calling the newspaper lame, but then agrees when she hears the article would be opposite to the one about the nominees for the school elections. After a failed first attempt, the girls pose for the camera once again, displaying sad, worried and angry emotions. The next afternoon, Nick leaves to find the rebels. While on his way to the auto shop, he hears Ryan crying behind a truck. Nick asks for Ryan's permission to take a photo of him. Ryan initially declines, but later admits that the earthquake shocked him, having had a near-death experience during it. He agrees to taking the picture. Nick continuing on towards the auto shop, where a chunk of the ceiling has collapsed, covering most of the room in dust and rubble. Megan and Kenji are cleaning the shop and searching for the former's bike. Nick asks to take a photo of the auto shop, as its devastation would inspire people to help. After offering his help with cleaning the shop, they allow him to take before-and-after photos. The next day, Nick goes to see the nerds at the arcade, where they are participating in an Ogres 'N' Elves tournament. Despite Dex's encouragement, the nerds are down in spirits, believing they don't have a chance in winning because hey lost their character sheets and handbooks in the fire. They take a break when Nick meets them. He asks for a photo for the newspaper, instructing them to think about how they felt during the earthquake. He takes a photo of them, however the nerds are displeased, believing that they look frightened. Nick proposes adding effects to make them look cooler and show that they have a sense of humor, such as a magical creature. He turns to leave the arcade, when he runs into Scott, Carson and Hector, talking about parties. Nick takes the photo and Hector asks for him to advertise their party in the newspaper. Nick provides his suggestions for what the slogan should be. Later in the day, Nick hands Denni the photos at Pepperoni Toni's Diner. She thanks him for taking the photos and hints that she may provide him a full-time position. The next day, Nick sees students all around him check the school newspaper on their phones, content with how all of them came out. Nick is glad to feel that he finally belongs somewhere. Excited to tell Sam, he goes to see her at the Twin Branches' new swimming center, where only Sara is there, while Sam is in the locker room. They introduce themselves to each other and Nick shows her his article and photos. They briefly discuss fitting in at the school before Sam walks into the swimming center and Nick shows her his pictures. She mentions that she had not seen him in a while and that she misses him. She pulls Nick toward the door, as he looks back at Sara. She waves goodbye. Bonus Scene At night, Denni lies in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Colt then climbs into her room from the window. Denni tells him about her boredom now that her leg is injured. Colt gives her a media player with CDs of her favorite bands, a thermos he stole and a marker. Denni stops him from signing her cast, knowing that he would write a lewd comment. Elsewhere, Principle Shapiro stands outside of the school, surveying the damage. She turns at the sound of Officer Monte's voice and asks what they are going to do now that the school is destroyed. He takes her hand and tells her that they will take on the challenge one step at a time. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 11: The Election